Breaking Down The Pieces
After Rowlf's turn to perform, Sonja herself has decided to interview Ratchet and Clank. Kiva and Terra also joined in. Sonja: Well, guys. Thanks for coming by to the show. Clank: Thank you for having us, Sonja. Kiva: Yeah, it's a real honor. Sonja: So, how did you three met each other? Ratchet: Wow.. It's been a long time. Kiva: Yeah. See, I met up with Ratchet and Clank on Planet Pokitaru and asked them to help me with a few missions. Sonja: That's interesting. So, this is before the team is forged? Kiva: That's right. I think Ratchet and Clank got themselves lost in one point. Where were you guys? Ratchet: Well, we were stuck on the prehistoric times and met up with Littlefoot. Sonja: Did you two make it back safely? Clank: Yeah, we got out just fine. Sonja: Kiva, what's your inspiration with Terra? Kiva: Well, my inspiration is that we had a journey together, until some dark battle drove us apart. After some time, he came back and I got a chance to start again. Sonja: Amazing. Lately, people have giving you guys nicknames. Ratchet: Like what? Sonja: Well, like 'Savior of Earth', 'Toughest Warrior', 'Cutest Couple'... Kiva: I see what you mean, Sonja. We get that a lot. Sonja: You don't say.. Now that the multi-verse is saved, what's next for you guys? Ratchet: Clank and I talked about it and we've both decided to go back to the way things are, you know? Fixing ships, playing holo-games till three in the morning! Leave the hero stuff to the other guys. Sonja: Does that mean that the 2nd Galactic Republic has retired? Terra: Well, we wouldn't say that, to be honest. What do you think? Kiva: Well, I think saving the multi-verse is a very serious thing. I think most of the bad guys we caught ended up in the big house. There's no bigger threat left than what Zamasu tried to pull off recently. Ratchet: Well, it's safe to say that we can keep an eye and ear open for incoming threats. Sonja: Let me get this straight. You guys are currently laying low, until another threat comes by, giving you guys a hard time? Kiva: Actually, I don't think there's anyone left to stop us. All is peaceful right now. Sonja: Don't be so sure about this. The Taken King, Fu, Mithos and the sudden rise of the Reavers- All of these couldn't go unnoticed. Clank: What Kiva is trying to say is, we may have saved every universe out there, but evil never stops for anyone. That's why we are continuing our duty as protectors of the universe. Kiva: Yeah. - A few minutes later, at the Muppet Show backstage... Reia: What the heck was that!? Sonja: What? Reia: The sudden threats you dig up. Kiva: Slow down, Reia. I'm sure there's some explanation for this. Reia: Fine, I'll break it down. Fu never returned after the King Kong incident, The Taken King is out of reach for combat and Mithos is already destroyed by Lloyd. And I don't need to remind you guys of the Reaver incident in the Mushroom Kingdom. Kiva: Oh.. Reia: Sonja, one of these days, it'll be your loss if you stab us in the back. Sonja: Excuse me!? I only asked Alister to be a guest star! I didn't ask for you or any member! Reia: Fine. - Reia stormed off in rage and Sonja left as well, leaving Kiva with Terra and Clank. Kiva: Gosh, this is my fault... Terra: No, it isn't, dear. Everyone watched our fight with Zamasu and seen the outcome too. We have to tell Reia. Kiva: I know, but still her rage.. Diffidently not pleasant. - Kiva went to the roof of the Muppet Show and finds Reia there. Reia: I didn't mean to be angry too sudden. People went too nosy on our fights and journeys. Kiva: I know, but seeing you leave in rage... It's making me feel like it's my fault. - Reia turned around and placed both hands on Kiva's shoulders. Reia: We must be better than this. You and I both know it, more than anyone. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Sonja doesn't understand how much we been through, just to restore everything and everyone. Kiva: I know. Can you apologize to Sonja? Reia: Yeah, but it's not going to be easy to convince her this time. Kiva: Well, you have to do something. Otherwise, this invitation is a waste of effort. Reia: Okay, I hear you. Kiva: Anyway, I'll let you get to it. I better head back to Ratchet. Reia: Alright then. Kiva: Hope this goes well. Reia: Me too. - Kiva went back to Ratchet backstage. Ratchet: Oh, there you are. Feeling better? Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: That's good. Have you seen Jake anywhere? Kiva: No idea. Ratchet: Tell me the truth, Kiva. Kiva: Well, he's in the dressing room, setting something up. Ratchet: For the final act? Kiva: Pretty much. - Meanwhile, in the dressing rooms... Sonja: - Out of nowhere, Kermit walks to the stage with Jake when Kiva stopped them. Kiva: Hi, guys. Jake: Hey. Kermit: Jake is about to go on with his song. I handed out the music sheet for Rowlf to play it. Jake: All there left is a partner to hang out with in the number. Why not Fozzie? Kiva: Well, he already did go on with the 'Simon Smith' number. Say, I had an idea. Hey, Summer! Summer: Hey, Kiva. What's up? Kiva: Listen. Jake needs you for a special act. Summer: What for? A duet? Kiva: Not exactly.. Look, I know you're a good actress. So, why not giving Jake a hand with a music number? Summer: Oh... I get it now. Sounds like fun. What musical number anyway? Kiva: Well, I think it was.. Umm... Jake: 'Friend Like Me'. Summer: Oh! Okay, I'll do my best. Kiva: Thanks. - Jake and Summer behind the curtain. Kiva calmed him down just a few moments before the act begins. Jake: To tell the truth, I'm a little nervous.. Kiva: Don't worry. Just remember the lines, focus on Summer and everything will work out. Okay? Jake: Okay, I can do this.. Kiva: Good luck. - Kiva ran backstage and Kermit began his introduction. Kermit: Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight. Ratchet's son, Jake, has prepared a singing act with Summer helping and Rowlf down there with the music. Let's give a hand for Jake! Yeah!!! Ratchet: What!? Oh no.. Jake's stage fright.. Kiva: Easy.. I told him to focus on Summer during the act. Ratchet: Okay.. Sasha: (Good luck, son.) - Rowlf plays the piano and Jake focused on Summer during the act. Surprisingly, Kiva's advise has made Jake confident and have fun with the act with Summer together. The audience roared with applause, even Statler and Waldorf cheered. Jake and Summer went backstage where Sasha hugged her son. Sasha: I'm so proud of you, Jake. Kiva: Yeah, way to go! Jake: Thanks, guys. - Summer went back to the Lombax Five shortly after. Category:Scenes - Muppets